Of Dragons and Heroes
by Shivasb
Summary: After his battle against Syn Shenlong, Goku leaves his world. But what if he went to the Justice League world? Happens before Darkseid invasion, the last arc of Justice Legue Unlimited. Hope you like it!
1. Of Beginnings

**CHAPTER 1: Of Beginnings**

"**Arise, Goku" **said Shenlong. As he said that, his eyes turn into a bright red, and Goku was completely healed.

"Goku, you are alive!" ChiChi said, after watching her husband start to sit.

After a brief moment of surprise, Goku said "Shenlong, you are here? That means all of the shadow dragons are gone!"

"**Yes, but you know why they have had to appear at all?"** asked the ancient dragon god.

"Sort off" answered the now young looking saying.

"**The Dragon Balls where over used. Following the barrage of enemies from your past, a final wish was made, causing the balls to crack from the pressure of the negative energy. The Dragon Balls where a thing of extraordinary magic and power, something to be revered, not for the easy methods, but for the dream of having never to use them. I'm afraid now I must separate myself and all of the Dragon Baal from old time"**

"I understand, but I was wondering if, for old times' sake, you wouldn't mindgranting one more wish that I have?"

"**One last time"**

"After the hole to Hell was open, the Earth had no time to recover before the shadow dragons started destroying even more. So many people have died… If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I take full responsibility" Stopping for a second, he continued "I just wish that the people of the world didn't have to die for nothing. The fight was never theirs to win or lose. But they all lost anyway…" At that, everyone present, even Vegeta, looked surprise and worried.

"**This final wish of yours… Is granted**" After saying that, his eyes once again grew bright red, and everywhere around the world the people that died had been resurrected.

"Thank you, Shenlong" said Goku.

"**The time has come. I must say goodbye" **Now they were surprised.

"Are you leaving us for good now?"

"**Are you coming along, Goku?" ** Asked the ancient dragon, holding his head in front of Kakarot.

"I should have known it would end this way" saying that, Goku jumped to sit in the dragon's head.

"Kakarot, where are you going?" asked an exasperated Vegeta.

Saying in low voice, almost a whisper, Goku said to his friend "I will be OK. They are in your hands now" Then in a louder voice "Goodbye, everyone!"

As he said that, Shenlong lifted his head, and along with his immense body, the seven Dragon Ball, and Goku, the headed up, towards the sky and beyond.

….

Shenlong and Goku where at what seemed a long and bright tunnel. Door-like openings where everywhere. It took some time to Goku to get used to this place, but at the same time that it amazed him, it also scared the boy… But he didn't bothered with it for too long.

After some time discussing past adventures, fights and other events with the dragon god, Goku finally asked "Where are we going, Shenlong?"

"**We are headed toward another place, Goku. It is a place full of different kinds of people. I am sure you will like it there. While we are at it, let me ask you this. Do you have any regrets about leaving your world, friends and family behind?"**

"I do not regret. I will miss them, I am sure of it. Especially ChiChi, Gohan and Goten. But I feel I made the right decision accepting your offer" he answered. After a pause, he got curious about the odd question and asked "Why did you asked me about that, Shenlong?"

"**I asked you this, youngling, because where we are heading it won't be possible for us to go back. Not so soon, anyway" **after a brief pause, he continued** "Now, Goku, you must understand something. You already know that a galaxy is formed by many planets, stars and other bodies, and the universe is formed by many of those galaxies, right?"**

The sayian nodded his head, forgetting that Shenlong couldn't see him.

"**Do you?"** said the dragon, fearing Goku didn't understand the questing.

After realizing his mistake, Kakarot said with a grin "I did"

"**Good. Now, do you think that the universe is the last thing that makes Creation whole?"** after letting the question in the air, and before Goku could answer with a sound "Yes", Shenlong said **"There is more. Goku, everything is a part of a bigger whole, as well as it is made of smaller components. It is infinite, so grand that even the oldest of gods don't know all of it"** letting this statement sink into the head of the youngster, he continued **"Let us take a planet as an example. It is made of many things, earth, air, water… each of those elements are made of an even small element, and so on. Now, after that explanation, we arrived where I wanted. The universe where we came from is a part of a larger Multiverse. Each time anyone or anything have to make a decision, each time the is doubt, a probability, other universes are created, making it so that each one of those events can take place"**

In a rare moment of Goku brain showing signs of life, he said "So that means that there is an universe where I died from a heart disease, right?"

"**Precisely. So, where we are heading is another universe. On this universe there isn't a Vegeta planet, Namek, or many of the world you were familiar with. Instead, there are things like… DON'T YOU DARE TO PLUCK MY EYEBROWS!"**

Goku jumped back, startled, but laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe.

'_**Ok…Relax… You are an ancient dragon god and he is a boy with a monkey tail'**_. After exhaling and counting to ten, he started again **"OK, long story short, Goku, we are heading to another Earth. But I have to warn you, boy. You cannot use you super sayian powers over there, only the first stage, not beyond, ok?"**

At that Goku asked "And why is that?"

"**In the second stage of super saying you start releasing much power around you. That was natural in your universe, but where we are heading it is not. If you go to the second stage of the super saying state, your energy will begin to corrupt everything around you, since the energy over there isn't the same as yours. For that reason I am putting a restraint seal on you. You will only be able to release it when I am present. You will be able to freely change to the first stage, but that will consume your energy reserves, much like a balloon that is filled to the maximum capacity and start to leak air, shrinking. There will come a point that you won't be able to maintain the stage, and you will collapse from exhaustion"**

"But if I can't access the super sayian lv 2 and more, how will I fight more powerful guys?"

"**That is one of the reasons we are going there. Too long you have been dependent of sheer strength and huge amounts of energy. There you will have to learn how to find weakness in your foes, how to exploit it, how to plan, and so on. And you won't be able to use me to revive yourself. It seems that even if I spread the Dragon Balls across one Universe there is certain… **_**groups**_**… that will be able to claim them, I will have to spread them across the dimensions." **Saying that he finally took a breath, and let those information sink into Goku.

"So what you are saying is that I have to avoid transforming, right?" At that Shenlong nodded.

[A/N: I am sure ALL of you know why Goku realized Shenlong nodded, I expect].

"**Yes, but there is also something good to it. I will restore you to your true form"** as Shenlong said that his eyes shone once more and Goku felt… bigger.

"Thanks, Shenlong! But what about the other reason?"

"**There is a threat looming over that other Earth. I cannot tell you more, only that it is related to Apocalypse. I'm sorry"** said the humongous dragon. After stopping at one of the openings, Shenlong said **"We finally arrived, Goku. I will leave you in our destination, and then I will rest"**

….

Superman was hovering above the Daily Planet. The building had an exquisite look to it, like most of the city. The hours before dawn painted the city with so many colors, and he always found a new one. Metropolis was built to be the city of tomorrow, and it sure looked like it. As he was appreciating the view, the voice of J'onn startled him. Even more when he realized that it sounded almost like the Martian was… scared

"Superman, there seems to be a huge energy spike, right above Metropolis. It is bigger than everything I've seen so far, but I don't know how much that is. The Watchtower's computer reached it's maximum capacity!" said the Martian Manhunter.

"I'm on it! Give me the coordinates!" said the Kryptonian.

Moving to where the coordinates led him, he couldn't believe his eyes. A huge hole, about the same size of half Metropolis, was in the skies above the clouds. He was heading to the hole when he saw something that made him stop dead on his tracks. He have seen many things: he saw Martians; people that looked human, but with bird wings "attached"; he fought against the Greek god of underworld, Hades; the was beat by Batman, a human… He himself was an alien! But nothing prepared him to that.

Out of the huge hole, an even bigger snake-like green dragon, with horns, came out of the hole. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't see the end of the…. Thing.

"J'onn, please, tell me that this is a dream" said Superman.

"I wish it was, Superman" said the Martian.

Then the dragon-like being finished exiting the hole.

Never in his life had Superman felt so intimidate. As soon as the being exited the hole, it closed, and the sky went dark.

"We are sending every member on earth over there for you, Superman. Try and hold that thing for some time!" J'onn said "Supergirl and Powergirl are already near you"

As soon as he said that, two blond girls stopped near Superman, amazed at the sheer size of the being that was currently "standing", just looking at them. Even up in the Watchtower it was visible.

When it opened its mount, Clark could see all of its teeth, sharp and huge, bigger than a house. Even though the arms where considerably small, considering its size, it easily dwarfed a building. The head was huge too, but when Superman arrived at that particular part, he saw something that surprised him even more. He saw a human man, seemingly in his 30's, with a blue vest and white pants, looking at him with an amused look. It seemed so… childish.

….

As soon as Shenlong exited the hole, Goku could see the ski again. Then the clouds, the earth above then, and a city, that was really similar to the ones back at his world. He was glad for that. He feared that the strange world would be just that… Strange.

Then he realized something. To his horror, Goku couldn't feel energy anymore. That made him uneasy. Then it hit him. Shenlong said that the energy in this world was different. He guessed that it would take time to get used to it, but he brushed to thought aside for now.

What he saw next nearly made him laugh. There was a man hovering. No surprise there. But he was wearing tights! That made him smile. Then he saw the cape. A red cape, covering a red and blue suit. That made him giggle. But he couldn't stop the laughter when he saw that the man had his underwear over his pants!

….

The three of them couldn't stop their jaw from dropping. Literally. There was a man standing in the head of the dragon. And he was laughing so hard he had his hands on his sides, as if it was difficult to breathe.

Then the stranger said, still laughing.

"Man, you use your underwear under your pants, not over them!" More laughs then.

This was the last straw. No one insulted his costume. NO ONE.

Seeing that, Supergirl and Powergirl moved to stop Superman, but they were too late. Superman flew with a war cry at the direction of the stranger on the dragon, but for his surprise the punch was… blocked.

Everyone stared in chock at that sight. Only someone like Darkseid could do that.

Not wasting any time, Superman followed with a kick that made the stranger fly a little to the left, taking him out of the dragon's head, leaving him open for Supergirl and Powergirl.

Dodging a punch from Supergirl, the stranger kicked Superman on the left side of his body, making the Kryptonian fly 5 meters, surprising them even more.

Retreating a bit, Superman and the two girls stared at newcomer. At the same time they lunged after the stranger. Seeing that, the stranger crouched on a battle stance and prepared himself.

They started exchanging blows, faster than the eye could see. If there was a single mistake someone could get hurt, or worse.

Seeing that it was getting him nowhere, the stranger leapt back again. As soon as he steadied himself, he joined his hands together at the front, and then putted then at the right side of his body.

"Let's see what you got!" shouted the stranger.

"_What is he doing?"_ thought the three super heroes.

Then, the stranger smirked.

**And that's it. For now.**

**Again, I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball or Justice League.**

**What did you think about this? I want to make 3 projects, so that I can release 3 fiction per turn. **

**That's about it. I wanted to make a JLxDB fic, and thought "Why not GT? The ending was perfect for a Fanfiction"**

**Well, I had to "nerf" Goku a bit. What did you think about that? And the rest?**

**I apologize if I made any mistakes. Please correct me if I did.**

**That's about it.**

**Thank you!**


	2. CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW: MEETINGS

'**Sup! Sorry for the delay.**

**Same drill. I don't own anything, not even the computer.**

….

Chapter 2 Preview: Meetings

Everyone in Metropolis was looking to the sky in awe. The inhabitants of said city have seen many weird things across the many years that their protector, Superman, have been around, but never anything like this.

A huge and majestic serpent-like dragon was hovering the skies, green scales sparkling against the blue sky, and yet, it wasn't this sight that had the most observers. It was the four figures battling in the sky at high speeds, while flying.

One was the aforementioned protector, Superman. As his allies were Super girl and Power girl, both extremely powerful and capable fighters. As his foe, they could see a man also dressed in blue, but every other detail was blurred by the fast movements occurring high at the sky.

…And there were those that saw five birds, then five planes, then five supermen. Of course.

….

**A preview for the next chapter of this series. Will be done by this weekend, but I had some time with a computer and decided to post it as an appetizer. Hope you liked it, and sorry for the extremely short chapter.**


End file.
